pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gardenia (anime)
Gardenia is a character appearing in Diamond and Pearl series, who is the Gym Leader of Eterna City in the Sinnoh region. Appearance Gardenia has brown eyes and short half-brown, half-black hair. She wears a black long-sleeved crop top that shows her midriff under a green cloak with a black "X" mark in the center. She wears brown cargo shorts and a black belt with a silver buckle around her waist. Finally, she wears green boots with black laces. Personality Gardenia is shown as a cheerful and happy girl who loves to make friends but is also serious and competitive when it comes to Gym battles. She has an extreme interest for any other -type Pokémon that she sees. The prime example of her behavior is when she's extremely interested to two of James’ Grass-type Pokémon, Cacnea and Carnivine, and showing affection by hugging them despite both of them are dangerous types. She simply befriended James because of his Grass-type Pokémon despite being a member of Team Rocket and has became annoyed to her when she shows her affection to both of his Pokémon only. Although both are showing their mutual respect, James decides to give his Cacnea to her to train its Drain Punch. Biography Pokémon the Series: Diamond and Pearl Gardenia first appeared when she was shown to have a slight obsession with Grass-type Pokémon, as she quickly commented and interacted with other people's Grass Pokémon, including Team Rocket's. Also during this episode, Gardenia had a small battle with Ash, where she unveiled her own Turtwig and used it against Ash's. Despite her stay with Ash and his friends, Gardenia had not yet revealed herself as the Eterna City Gym Leader. When Team Rocket fails their stealing attempt, James releases both Cacnea and Carnivine to face Ash and the group much to her excitement. Her obesession with Grass-types makes James annoyed from her behavior and telling her not to touch them and go get her own Grass-type Pokémon. After Team Rocket is blasted off, Gardenia returns to Eterna Gym for important matters. Just like in the games, Ash and his friends meet Gardenia in Eterna Forest.DP031: The Grass-Type Is Always Greener! After a short absence, Gardenia later revealed herself to be the Gym Leader and aids Ash and his friends as well as Nando to find Sunflora which is Team Rocket's Meowth in disguise.DP036: A Secret Sphere of Influence! Gardenia battled Ash in a Gym battle using her Cherubi, Turtwig and Roserade. While there was some struggle on Ash's part, he managed to win, defeating her Roserade with his Aipom. Upon leaving, Gardenia rewarded Ash with a Forest Badge.DP037: The Grass Menagerie! While on their way to Hearthome City, Ash recalled the events with Gardenia.DP048: Ash and Dawn! Facing a New Adventure! Pokémon the Series: Diamond and Pearl Gardenia later returned where she battled Ash and Dawn in a double battle she organized, with James as her partner due to her impression of Cacnea's strength and abilities and she also knows Cacnea has a Drain Punch move when executing both Needle Arm twice since James does not know it has this ability which leads them to lose the battle when Cacnea's Drain Punch attempt didn't work for the second time after using the first. She also tells James that she can train Cacnea to master its Drain Punch which he needs to decide what to do. After James' failed attempt to master Cacnea's Drain Punch and being assisted by Ash and his Pokémon, Gardenia came to see James and show a wounded Cacnea due to its heavy training. With James' permission, he gives his Cacnea to her and he tells her to take care of it so that it can master its Drain Punch which she agrees as James emotionally runs away while being followed by Jessie and Meowth. Gardenia is last seen with Cacnea ready to master its Drain Punch while being watched by James who wanted to see his old Pokémon one last time.DP054: Once There Were Greenfields While the gang walked to Snowpoint City, a flashback of what happened so far on their journey was shown.DP120: Mysterious Creatures: Pokémon! Pokémon On hand Training Cares for *Oddish *Gloom *Vileplume *Bellsprout *Weepinbell *Victreebel *Tangela *Bellossom *Hoppip *Skiploom *Jumpluff *Roselia *Shroomish *Budew Voice actresses *'Czech:' Jana Palenickova, Klara Sumanova *'Polish:' Anna Sztejner, Monika Wierzbicka *'Portuguese:' Rita Fernandes, Isabel Queiros *'Spanish:' Adelaida Lopez *'Iberian Spanish:' Isabel Romo, Nallely Solis Gallery Sinnoh Gym Leaders.png See also *Gardenia (Adventures) *Gardenia (DPA) References Category:Gym Leaders Category:Grass Pokémon User